<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me to Church by Darker_Side</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915001">Take Me to Church</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side'>Darker_Side</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and Short Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe kind of likes it too, F/M, Lucifer loves to use religious phrases in his fucking, Quickie, blasphemous smut, confessional booth, re-post, sacrilege at its finest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damnation it was. Damnation from anyone else, for no other man could do this to her. No other creature could ever make her body quake from worship the way the Devil could. She let him consume her and made no attempt to stop him when he withdrew his hand from her heat and slid her pants down her hips. He lifted her with ease to free his own sex from the fabric prison and she sighed her prayer when she felt his hot length slide through her dripping lips. His mouth was on the back of her neck, biting her flesh as he lifted her, impaling her onto his righteous pillar, burying himself into her wet, hot salvation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and Short Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me to Church</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A re-post of a previous fic I had started of drabbles. I published it as a fic, with each chapter being a new drabble, but I figured starting a series with individual fics would be easier to follow<br/>Plus, I can tag each accordingly. </p>
<p>Thanks for the understanding!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was far too small a space for the two of them. Alone, it was a challenge for him to cram his tall frame into the wooden coffin where sins came to die. Adding her body made it nearly impossible to move in the confined space, but he was overjoyed with the lack of distance between them. He was more than comfortable, sitting on the too-small bench, long legs bent awkwardly, while she sat in his lap with her back to his chest.</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thighs were splayed open on either side of his, her feet unable to touch the ground. One of her hands was tangled in his hair behind her head, the other was gripping his thick wrist, leading to the hand down the front of her undone jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even before she believed in Heaven and Hell, angels and demons, God, she knew sex in a church was wrong. Having the knowledge it was real, made it feel even worse, but oh so right at the same time. The Devil behind her did not have a kind Father, and their acting-out in a house meant for Him was a middle-finger to The Big Guy, a cruel Father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fingers gliding through her folds felt thick and warm, tickling the bundle of nerves and teasing her entrance. How he had managed to get her like this was lost on her. She couldn't refuse once he had pulled them into the confessional, sat her in his lap, and whispered sinful desires in her ear. She was powerless against his want for her, she would give him everything when he begged her in his special way. Here he was, the second most powerful being in existence, and he was beneath her slight frame, wanting nothing more than to make her fall apart with the whisper of his name on her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body continued to give in to his fingers as she ground against the prominent hardness pressed against her ass and lower back. The noises she could get him to make were holier than the church choir practicing in an adjacent room, close enough to still hear. Everything about him was beautiful, and she wondered how terrible the Almighty and his Angels were to see him as wicked and vile. If he was what damnation felt like, she wanted to burn with him for eternity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damnation it was. Damnation from anyone else, for no other man could do this to her. No other creature could ever make her body quake from worship the way the Devil could. She let him consume her and made no attempt to stop him when he withdrew his hand from her heat and slid her pants down her hips. He lifted her with ease to free his own sex from the fabric prison and she sighed her prayer when she felt his hot length slide through her dripping lips. His mouth was on the back of her neck, biting her flesh as he lifted her, impaling her onto his righteous pillar, burying himself into her wet, hot salvation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their mouths opened in silent praise once she was seated fully on his length. Unable to move much, she curved her back to let him move her body over him. She could feel the strength in his hands cupping her ass, lifting her up to pull her back down to him. Their breaths lingered like smoke in the air and she held on to his sides behind her, inner walls beginning to flutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O come, all ye faithful," he whispered the satire into her ear before pressing his tongue against her pulse. When his lips wrapped around that spot on her neck, her channel contracted around him tightly. She rode her orgasm while her Prophet and God praised and worshiped her in sermon with his sinful words of lust and love. Her vision reached beyond the gates of Heaven, and only his promise of following had her coming back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt him swell deep inside her before his grip on her tightened and he pushed her body down as far as it would go. The powerful body behind her shook and twitched as he emptied himself into her, claiming her for all of Heaven and Hell to see. She smiled, knowing his sacrilegious seed would be more than the vessel of holy water just outside the wooden doors. She felt blessed to know he offered so much more than the figure this church chose to praise in exaltation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his hands and grasped her upper arms, bowing his down to rest on the top of her left shoulder. In silent vow, he expressed his devotion through his lips running up her neck. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she turned to meet his lips in a kiss. They sealed their act, their binding, before rearranging their clothes to proper order. They left their sanctuary of sin, walking through the empty pews and down the sacred aisle, leading to the world outside of God's shadow. She opened the doors and left a willful sinner with Devil in tow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>